


love you, jeong (love you, nabongs)

by twiceinamillion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Roommates, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: it's a day before valentine's day.and jeongyeon returns to her dorm to see nayeon, her roommate (and her secret crush), crying.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	love you, jeong (love you, nabongs)

it’s a day before valentine’s day, and jeongyeon strides back to her dorm, books in hand.

while walking along the familiar hallway she’s gone down so many times, she nearly bumps into another girl, and she calls back a quick “sorry” before turning back around and continuing her walk.

and when she reaches her door, she turns the knob swiftly, pushing it open, and-

are those…

_sobs_?

she glances around the room.

a torn up card lies on the bed, the carefully cut construction paper in pieces, bearing the remnants of what used to be a pickup line.

and in the corner, next to the bed, nayeon huddles, curled up in a ball.

_and she’s crying._

the older girl’s knees are pulled up to her chest and her arms are wrapped around her legs, and she leans against the bed, body trembling with sobs.

“oh my god, nayeon,” jeongyeon breathes, rushing over to the younger girl, “are you okay?”

* * *

earlier in the morning, jeongyeon had just stepped out of the shower, and was greeted with… a fairly strange sight, by her standards.

(and considering the fact that she shared a room with nayeon, her standards were pretty high.)

“uh, what are you doing?”

a heart shape, cut out from pink paper, lay on the table, and markers were strewn all over. and nayeon was in the middle of everything, frantically writing on a piece of blank paper.

“huh, nabongs… I’ve never seen you working so hard for school.”

“jeong…” nayeon looked up and gave her a joking glare. “this isn’t schoolwork.”

“that explains it.” jeongyeon laughed, and nayeon couldn’t hold back her eyeroll.

“no, seriously. I’m going to confess to momo today.”

“momo?”

jeongyeon cocked her head to hide the pang of jealousy that shot through her.

“that girl who always brings a peach for lunch?”

“that one.”

nayeon returned to her writing.

“hopefully… if it all goes well, I’ll ask her to be my valentine too.”

“oh.”

jeongyeon forced herself not to look at nayeon as she replied.

not to look at her big eyes, or her cute bunny teeth, or her gummy smile, or her flawless skin-

_stop it. she’s taken._

_or at least, going to be taken._

_and she’s already in love with someone else._

she pursed her lips as she turned away, her heart aching, and she took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

_yo nabongs,_ it read.

_do you have a name, or can I call you mine?_

_anyways! ignoring the dumb pickup line, I know this is a bit weird, but…_

_I kinda like you._

_will you be my valentine?_

_love you, jeong_

with a slight exhale, jeongyeon crushed the letter in her fist.

as nayeon, sitting at her desk, wrote “love you, _nayeon_ ” to someone else.

* * *

in the present, nayeon, teary-eyed, turns to glance at jeongyeon before burying her head in her hands.

“my god…” she sobs, her words muffled. “I screwed up so bad, jeongyeon.”

“so bad.”

the dark tearstains on nayeon’s shirt only reflect how long she’s been crying for.

and jeongyeon wants to put an arm around her shoulders, to comfort her, but she doesn’t know _how._

so she kneels there beside the older girl, her heart breaking as nayeon speaks.

“momo has…”

“momo has a boyfriend.”

at this point, even jeongyeon’s taken aback.

hesitantly, she puts a comforting hand on nayeon’s arm, listening to the younger girl, letting her continue.

“I saw her, today, after school.”

“and… well, I wanted to confess to her.”

_I want to confess to you._

and jeongyeon mentally slaps herself.

_don’t make this all about yourself, dumbass._

“but…” nayeon continues, and a tear slides down her cheek as she speaks.

“but she was with some other guy.”

“and I thought- I thought, maybe they’re friends, who knows.”

“and then… they-“

nayeon chokes up, tears blocking out her words, and jeongyeon puts a supportive arm around her, her hand moving to hold the older girl’s, and nayeon’s grip is tight as she speaks her next words.

“then they- they started making out.”

“and I don’t know why, but-“

“but I hate her. I hate her for having a boyfriend. I hate her for…”

“for not being with me.”

“and I hate _myself_ for thinking that.”

“I- I should never have tried confessing- I’m such a dumbass.”

“I know I’m not good enough for her, and that’s why-“

“you _are_ good enough,” jeongyeon quickly assures her, holding the older girl’s hand tight. “I swear you are.”

_you’re so much more than good enough for me,_ she wants to say.

but now’s not the right time for that, is it?

so she bites her lip to stop herself.

and her words die in her throat.

_not now,_ she tells herself.

_not now._

* * *

that night, nayeon falls asleep on her shoulder.

jeongyeon moves her to the bed ( _her_ bed, because nayeon sleeps on the top bunk) a while later, tucking her in with a whispered _love you_.

and the torn card joins its crumpled-up companion in the trash.

* * *

it’s midnight.

nayeon wakes up to find herself in jeongyeon’s bed.

rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she gets off the mattress and looks up, only to find jeongyeon sleeping on the top bunk.

she lets out a quiet exhale, and she prepares to return to her- no, _jeongyeon’s-_ bed, before-

“nabongs…”

“jeong?”

the older girl looks back at jeongyeon, only to find that her eyes are closed.

_she’s sleeptalking,_ nayeon realises.

“nabongs… I swear… momo’s the one who’s not good enough for you.”

“to me, you’re… so much more than good enough.”

“I wanted to say it just now.”

“and in the morning I wrote you a note.”

“but I threw it in the trash, because-”

her murmur trails off.

“because I was afraid it wasn’t the right time.”

“so I just hope now’s the right time, because I just wanted to say…”

_“I love you.”_

nayeon’s heart is racing.

 _it’s just a dream,_ she tells herself. _she’s just dreaming. she-_

but dreams have roots in reality, don’t they?

and all of a sudden, jeongyeon’s tone turns worried, so worried that even the haze of her sleep doesn’t block it from the older girl’s ears.

“i…”

“no…”

“no, please…”

“please don’t leave…”

“nayeon…”

and the younger girl feels a jab at her heart at the thought that _jeongyeon didn’t use her nickname_.

and jeongyeon _always_ uses her nickname.

“I’m sorry…”

those two words, spoken so defeatedly, echo in her mind.

“I’m so sorry…”

“nayeon…”

“please, don’t leave me…”

“I won’t say anything like that ever again…”

and that last sentence breaks nayeon’s heart.

she can’t help but break into tears again, and she nearly jumps as jeongyeon suddenly sits up in her bed.

_she must’ve woken up._

_because of me._

quickly, she dives into her- no, _jeongyeon’s_ \- bed as the younger girl lets out a sigh.

“sorry, nayeon,” she murmurs.

and lying below, nayeon chokes back her sobs, as the girl above hides hers.

* * *

the next morning.

_valentine’s day._

jeongyeon’s unusually quiet this morning, and nayeon knows why.

discretely, she takes the pink paper from yesterday.

and she cuts out a heart.

quietly, she begins to write.

* * *

when jeongyeon returns from the shower today, she’s greeted with another card.

but this one isn’t addressed to momo.

it’s addressed to _her_.

_jeong:_

_sorry I made you sad last night. it might not have been the real me, but dream me must’ve really been quite a bitch. I swear I won’t do that in real life, ever._

_also, I might’ve found the note you wrote to me yesterday._

_and… well, I can’t express with words how much I want to say…_

_yes._

_I swear to the gods above, yes._

_love you,_

_nabongs_

_p.s. don’t forget, you’re so much more than good enough to me._

jeongyeon smiles as she clutches the letter to her chest.

* * *

that evening, momo’s the one who finds the two of them kissing in the halls.

nayeon, lost in jeongyeon’s lips, doesn’t notice.

_she wouldn’t care anyways._

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall like this !! this is a dumb fic i wrote for valentine's day (it was done during vday itself, don't ask me why)
> 
> check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :)))


End file.
